Young Avengers Assemble: Wrath of Doom
is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero film based on Young Avengers Assemble, being directed by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, being released on TBD 2019. Synopsis When the Young Avengers are tired of being treated as children, they head around New York City to find their mentors and become great. Unfortunely, when a massive army led by Doctor Doom forces them to save the day, things get TBD. Voice cast *Alanna Ubach as America Chavez/Miss America, TBD *Bumper Robinson as Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, TBD *Wil Wheaton as Sam Alexander/Nova, TBD *Jessica DiCicco as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, TBD *Amanda Leighton as Cassie Lang/Stinger, TBD * as Dr. Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom, TBD * as Steve Rogers/Captain America, America's mentor who begins to TBD. * as Tony Stark/Iron Man, the head of Stark Industries who TBD. *Jim Parsons (Banner) and John Cena (Hulk) as Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk, a brilliant scientist who, after an incident with gamma rays, turns into a raging and destructive monster when angered. * as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, a Russian spy who has alligned with the Avengers to TBD. * as Thor Odinson, the Norse god of thunder who TBD. * as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Cassie's father who TBD. *Cristina Pucelli as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Kamala's mentor who TBD. *Justin Timberlake as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Miles' mentor who is forced to help the Avengers to defeat TBD. *Ashley Johnson as: **Mary Jane Watson, Peter's beautiful but ditzy love interest who tries to TBD. **Gwen Stacy, Peter's somehow TBD other love interest who ends up TBD. **Beth the Waitress, a waitress who TBD. *Lady Gaga as Lucia Von Bardas, a partially cyborg assistant to Doom who TBD. * as Col. Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who considers the Young Avengers as TBD. *John Paul Karliak as Phil Coulson, TBD *Grey Griffin as Comd. Maria Hill, TBD *James Woods as J. Jonah Jameson, the anger-prone head of the Daily Bugle who TBD. *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant, TBD *TBD as Robbie Robertson, TBD * as Officer Jefferson Davis, Miles' father who TBD. *Seth Rogen as Ronan the Accuser, TBD *Chris Pratt as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, the narrator of the film who often appears to either explain an event TBD. Soundtrack Logo variants *'Disney:' the logo plays normally. *'Walt Disney Animation Studios:' the logo features Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) being drawn instead of Mickey as rages throughout the logo. *'Marvel Animation:' the logo plays normally. Transcript Quotes *'America:' Hold on... your name is Doctor Doom? I thought that was a pseudonym or something. Your last name is legit Doom? *'Doom:' Silence, you stupid kid! How dare you to question me? I am superior to all mankind! *'Miles:' How so? Just because you come from some random European country and you use an iron mask? *'Doom:' Yes! * Trivia *Captain Marvel is the only member of the Avengers to not be voiced by a celebrity, since she's a supporting character in the TV series. *Some of the film's actors have previously played other roles in other Marvel media: **John Cena reprises his role as the Hulk from Marvel Avengers Academy. **John Mulaney has previously voiced Peter Porker/Spider-Ham in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse **Ashley Johnson reprises her role as Gwen Stacy from Marvel Heroes and Beth from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. **Elizabeth Banks has previously played Betty in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. **Chris Pratt is currently Peter Quill/Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Category:Films Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Marvel Animation Category:Young Avengers Category:PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas